My Immortal Too
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Parody rip take of My Immortal... meet the new Mary Sue to Hogwarts, and she's, get this... she's a prep! GASP! What will Ebony, or whatever she's calling herself do when OUR Mary Sue starts ruining her evil plans of making the world incoherent to normal, awesome Mary Sues! And even worse, OUR Mary is un-goffifying all of the tortured victims!


_**My Immortal Too**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Meet Mary**_

I've just turned seventeen, and I find it a drag that my dad got a transfer to England. I'm a muggle-born witch, and my dad… to be honest I never really cared what he does. We moved here from Australia, just him, mum and me. It could be worse I suppose, like the magical media not having reported the whole dark evil guys on the loose in the UK.

Though, it's too late now as I sigh in boredom sitting at the Ravenclaw table at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm wearing a cute little outfit since it's a weekend (Saturday) and I don't have to wear my uniform. It's a yellow/drown suede mini-skirt that hugs my butt nicely, and a light blue tee shirt and some white trainers.

It's a casual day so I should dress cute, right? I have a touch of red lipstick plumping up my lips, but that's all I really need. I had this little pocket belt thing around my waste holding some flavoured chapsticks to keep my lips bright and shiny. My hair is a light and rusty blonde down to my waist and tied back nicely.

I've been at Hogwarts for only a week already and I think I might have a friend, but she's an oddball and a year younger than me so I can't be sure. Though, I'm not too bothered, the fact both guys and gals are checking out my long smooth legs and bust is enough for me, not that I'm bi because I'm not. I'm not greedy like that and I only have one sexual preference.

The school has so far been interesting, except for this weird girl I've noticed. I can't be sure what house she's in… or what her name is, but I think she's in Slytherin. I've had this odd urge to smack her in the face for… well, I heard her actually talking about how… get this, gofficy. I kid you not, I knew even as she spoke in some odd language that she spoke it with the wrong spelling.

I sighed and shook my head as I got up after finishing my breakfast, and stretched so my nicely sized bust stretched my top. It's fun to mess with idiots heads. I was just leaving the hall when I was nearly knocked over by this girl with long black hair… OK, she was wearing all black, including eye shadow and lipstick. I've seen a lot of this going around lately.

"Wash were ya goin, da prep!" the girl said looking all gofficly angry.

That made me start, like what the fuck, seriously, what… no, I probably don't want to know. "What the hell is a prep supposed to be, and where did you learn to talk, the moron academy for moron!?" I couldn't help but ask anyway.

"Wha iz, uz speak, preppyz!?"

I frown as I pulled out my state of the line cell phone and pressed a few buttons before speaking to it. "Note to self, find a translation spell because some Hogwarts students seem to speak an unknown language!"

"Iz…" she trailed off as some blonde boy with gangster hairdo came over sneering at me. "Iz Draco… hez me boyfriend, soz prep, key awake from his…!"

I just blinked several times in confusion. "Was… was that supposed to be English… I think I got the gist but… what are you five!?"

"Hoop u, prep, not speak 2 my lick this!" she demanded while flipping her goffik hair trying to look superior.

"Umm… I'm Mary, Mary Sue, and I have to go and… umm… well, become a doctor. I mean medi-witch so I never have to be a… whatever the hell you're supposed to be," I answered before quickly walking away.

However, I only went and bumped into the Harry Potter. "Like what the fuck, seriously!" I said glaring at the surprised goffified boy. "Has no one told you how stupid and fucktarded you look dressed like that?"

He just blinked in surprise, as he looked himself over. "Iz no noin wh…"

**Slap!**

I smacked him one across the face. "Seriously, that is FUCKED UP!" I scowled in annoyance. "You look like a fucking moron, and you're talking like you were taught by a mute house-elf!"

"Umm… sorry," he muttered as he rubbed his sore cheek. "I mean, umm… but Ebony or whatever her name is is the star of the story so I have to go along with it, right?"

"No Potter," I replied shaking my head in annoyance. "It's a Harry Potter story, and lots of people star in it and not just that bitch! But you're the headliner!"

"So… I can start dressing normally and fantasise about screwing Ginny's ass again?" he asked hopefully while I nodded uncertainly. "And I can stop looking at Malfoy… 'that' way ever again?"

"Of course," I agreed with a quick nod.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" he cried out hugging her and crying. "The false and over the top, grammatically retarded spelling fucked up gothic life is not for me. Its back to my emo-world, thank you so much!" he said in happiness, his tears running his makeup before he ran off.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "This school is seriously fucked up. It's a good job I'm here to fix everything, or my name isn't Mary Sue!" I said to myself in happiness before running off too.

However, for some reason I felt like someone had watched everything, and a gofficy bitch was grinding her teeth in gofficy rage as she plotted my destruction.

_**T.B.C…?**_


End file.
